


elves & humans?

by ladyofstarfall



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Matchmaking, Realization, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstarfall/pseuds/ladyofstarfall
Summary: Ezran has a question for his brother.





	elves & humans?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before the show aired, and only found it again when I went back through my docs. With a little adjusting, I tweaked it to be up to date with canon! It was really fun to write :D

__

* * *

 

“If a human marries a elf, would that bring peace between our races?”

Callum looks at his stepbrother strangely. “What do you mean?” he asks. They’re seated on the forest floor beneath a large tree, Callum’s sketchbook open in his lap and Ezran by his side. Zym’a fast asleep with Rayla above them in the tree.

Ezran pulls Bait to his chest, his face illuminated by the soft blue light emanating from the glow toad. “Well… if bringing Zym back doesn’t work, would a marriage between a elf and a human help instead?”

Where did he get these crazy ideas? While Bait croaks in his sleep, Callum bit back his laughter. “Ez what made you think of that?” he grins.

Ezran‘s blue eyes are sincere. “Rayla looks at you the same way you look at Claudia when her back is turned.”

“Wait, what?” How did he  _ know  _ about Callum’s crush?!

“Yeah. Rayla likes you.” His stepbrother nods.

Callum laughs this time, almost dropping his pencil into the grass. “Aha good one! You almost got me, little bro.”

“I’m not kidding.” Ezran frowns.

His laughter is cut short. Bewildered, Callum steals a glance above where the Moonshadow elf sat dozing high up in the tree. “Why would Rayla… she yells at me— she’s an  _ elf!”  _ he stammers over his words, looking back at Ezran with a reddened face. 

“So? You could marry Rayla and have weird fingered babies!” The prince grins widely, enjoying teasing his older stepbrother. 

_ “Over my dead body!” _

“Why? Rayla’s pretty.”

“That’s… that’s not the point!” Callum blushes harder. Rayla’s more scary than pretty...  _ Way  _ scary when she’s angry.

Ezran tilts his head. “Are you still hoping Claudia will notice you? Because that’s never going to happen.”

_ Add more salt to the wound why don’t ya?  _ “I know she’s never going to like me back! I just hoped… maybe learning magic would help me. She’ll see more than a hopeless prince who can’t even hold a sword straight.” Callum slunk against the tree trunk, bitterness seeping into his words. “Maybe she’ll think I’m strong if I get better…”

“Rayla already thinks you’re strong.” Well… he had a point.

“Are you trying to play matchmaker or something?!”

“Kinda. I like Claudia and all… but I’d want Rayla to be my sister.” Ezran’s eyes shine at the thought. “Can you imagine it? We’d really be a family!”

Callum scribbles out the dragon he was sketching, frustrated all of a sudden. His face felt hotter than any weapon a Sunfire elf could heat up. Rayla and  _ him?  _ They barely knew each other! Sure she’s pretty and strong and could easily knock him off his feet but like  _ that? _

_ “No.  _ Nope. Nuh huh. Not happening.  _ Ever.” _

Bait suddenly croaks, the glowing gradually fading as his droopy eyes open. He looks at Callum and stares.

“What?!” The boy snaps defensively, still scribbling out his sketch. “Don’t look at me like that! There’s no  _ way  _ it’s true!”

“Bait’s the one who told me though.” Ezran points out, blinking. 

_ “What do you mean he told you?!” _

_ “Croakkkk…”  _ Bait grumbles.

“He says you’re in denial.”

_ “I am NOT in denial!”  _ The tip of Callum’s pencil grows duller with every snag he makes in the paper. “I happen to only like Rayla as a friend and nothing more and I will never,  _ ever,  _ consider marrying her even if our races depended on it and—“ 

“Pipe down will ya?” 

Callum makes a strange sound as the Moonshadow elf glowers down at him, Zym cooing in her arms. “I can’t get a wink of rest with all that noise you’re making! What are ya even talking about anyway? I thought I heard my name.”

“I… well… aha you see—“ 

“Callum wanted to ask if he could draw you!” Ezran pipes in, throwing Rayla a happy grin. “He said the light was just right up there so it’s the perfect opportunity to sketch!”

“I did?” His older brother says dumbly.

“Yup! He was just too nervous to ask you!”

“All your fretting over that? Are ya pants in a twist or something?” Rayla teases, her smile reaching her eyes. 

…Wow they were the exact color of lavender. 

**_WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ **

“Sketch? Right, Callum?” Ezran’s voice drags him out of his mental battle. 

“Right… yeah… the sketch.” Callum mumbles. He fists the ruined drawing and tears it from his book, crumpling it up and tossing it to the grass. 

“Get my good side, Callum!” Rayla calls out. Face redder than his scarf, the step prince starts a new sketch all over again and finds it’s even better than the last one.

…

“They’re totally gonna get married one day.” Ezran mumbles to Bait, smiling toothily at his glow toad. Bait replies by turning a delightful shade of pink. 

“Rargh…” he croaks absently.

“Of course I’ll give you credit as matchmaker!”

…

**Author's Note:**

> Bait is the ultimate matchmaker. Let’s be real here.


End file.
